Serenon's Worst Performance
by spkdog
Summary: The girls of Serenon are prepared to beat the girls of MARs in a dance-off...but they aren't prepared for the crocodile! Co-Fic one-shot with TickTockCroc on DeviantART.


"Wow, look at the beach!" Rhythm exclaimed as she ran out of the car. Mion and Aira followed behind her.

"It is beautiful," Aira commented at the scenery.

"Well, what do you expect from a private island?" Mion asked. "Only the best for whatever rich executive bought it."

Idol group MARs had been booked to preform a Prism Show at an exclusive party on a private island. President Asechi of Pretty Top thought it would be a great opportunity to make her money, having all those rich business people watching her Prism Stars.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't MARs," came a voice, causing the three friends to gasp. It was the rival duo Serenon: Serena and Kanon!

"Serenon?!" Aira exclaimed, followed by Mion asking "What are you girls doing here?"

"My father is the head of the Jounouchi Group!" Serena laughed. "Of course we were invited!"

"We're doing a manzai performance," Kanon explained.

"But we're also going to do a Prism Show!" Serena cut in. "After all, we're way better Prism Stars than you are!"

"No way!" Rhythm shouted.

"You do realize how many times we've beaten you, right?" Mion asked.

"No matter! We have a couple hours til the party starts, let's have a showdown right now!" Serena challenged.

"Alright, we accept," Rhythm replied defiantly.

All five girls got into their Prism Show outfits. "That's what you're wearing? Ha!" Serena laughed. "You know that our costumes cost eighty billion yen!"

"Serena, that's such a fake-sounding number," said Kanon.

"But it's the truth!" Serena said. "My dad told me so!"

"Are we gonna do this or not?" Mion asked impatiently, but Aira wasn't really listening at this point. She was concentrating on a faint sound she thought she could hear. As the noise got louder, she could begin to discern what it was.

_Tick Tock, Tick Tock, Tick Tock..._

A smile grew on Aira's face. She knew what this sound was. She had read about it before. It was none other than the Neverland Crocodile. This had given her a plan. "We should use this beautiful spot on the edge of the beach," Aira suggested. "You two can go first, if you'd like."

"We'll gladly take the first go!" Serena accepted. "Have fun trying to follow up our great performance!"

"What are you thinking, Aira?" Rhythm asked her friend as Serenon walked over to the water.

"Just wait and see," Aira replied with a smile.

Serena and Kanon began dancing through the waves, hand in hand and hip to hip. All their motion and moving around attracted the attention of the crocodile, who looked at the pretty young girls from underwater. Their dance moves made them look so tempting that the beast's stomach growled and he immediately began swimming upward toward them, his jaws opening wide. Serenon only heard the clock sound when it was too late. **SNAP!** Rhythm and Mion gasped in shock as the crocodile closed his jaws on their rivals, swallowing them whole.

Aira grinned, rubbing her hands together in delight. Then the crocodile's jaws were pushed open again. Both Serenon girls, several rips on their outfits now, stuck themselves out as wide as they could and screamed in unison **"KANAMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"** Their friend and partner Kaname, who was relaxing on a nearby lounge chair, jerked upward and fell out of her seat when she saw what was happening.

"G-g-girls!" she cried, stumbling to her feet, "Hang on, I'll save you!" Aira, meanwhile, burst into laughter, while smiles of amusement crossed Rhythm and Mion's lips.

**SNAP!** The crocodile closed his jaws on the two girls again, but they pushed it back open. Serena held them open with her arms while Kanon held them open with her legs. "Stop! Please!" Serena cried, "You're going to ruin our eighty billion yen outfit!"

"That still sounds fake!" Kanon remarked as she strained her body to stay in a split-legged position. Aira fell to the ground, laughing so hard that tears began coming out of her eyes. Tears streamed down the Serenon girls' faces too: this was so embarassing!

"H-hang on, I'm gonna go rent a boat!" Kaname called out before dashing away.

"We don't have time for that!" Serena yelled and attempted to climb out of the reptile's maw while Kanon held it open.

**"HEY! NO FAIR!"** Kanon shouted in anger, **"DON'T LEAVE ME!"** She grabbed Serena by the leg, just as the crocodile managed to shut his jaws again. **SNAP!** The crocodile happily chewed up Kanon and Serena's captive leg, with Serena's yelps of pain muffled by the water her head was dunked in. Rhythm and Mion were now laughing too, falling to the ground as they leaned their backs against one another.

Kanon kicked the crocodile's jaws back open with her feet, one of them now completely bare and the other socked, and she somersaulted right out of the beast's mouth and into the water. Seeing Kaname returning and setting up a boat on shore, Kanon started swimming toward her friend, screaming **"KANAMEEEEEEEEEEEE! KANAMEEEEEEEEEEEE!"** Serena lifted herself onto the crocodile's scaly back and was forced to cling on tightly as the big reptile swam after Kanon, snapping his jaws at her behind. **SNAP! SNAP! SNAP!**

"Oh wow, this was a good one, Aira!" Rhythm remarked through her laughter. Wiping away a tear, Aira smiled and said "Thank you!"

The crocodile soon managed to bite onto Kanon's rear end. **SNAP!** Kanon screamed as the crocodile tore the seat of her pants _and_ her panties from her. **"NO!"** she cried, **"GIVE THEM BACK!"** She turned around and began tugging at the clothing now between the crocodile's teeth. Serena attempted to use this distraction to try to climb off the crocodile's back, but the wily creature noticed this and slid his tail underneath her and then tossing her into the air with it. **"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"** Serena shrieked, and tried to use her costume's wings to fly and prevent herself from falling back to the hungry crocodile. This didn't work of course, and she soon disappeared down his gullet yet again. **SNAP!**

**"SERENA!"** Kanon yelped, and pushed the whole frontside of her body into the crocodile's mouth as she tried to make a grab for her partner. **SNAP!** The crocodile's jaws shut, and now Kanon's lower half was sticking out of his mouth, her legs kicking wildly. The MARs girls continued to laugh their pretty little butts off while Kaname started the motor on the boat and headed toward the crocodile. **"I'M COMING, GIRLS!"** she called out stupidly, alerting the crocodile to her presence. He looked right at her and smiled, licking his reptilian lips hungrily.

Scared, Kaname yanked on the cord to stop the motor. The boat came to such an extreme halt that Kaname was flung forward, screaming as she flew straight into the open mouth of the crocodile. **SNAP!** The crocodile rubbed his belly, loudly smacking his lips as he did. He had not one, not two, but _three_ good-tasting girls inside him now! He turned over to look in Aira, Rhythm, and Mion's direction and waved thankfully at them. The three girls, still laughing like crazy, waved back to the reptile.

"Well, we should probably get going to that party," Aira choked through her laughter.

"Aw, c'mon! Can't we watch this a little more?!" Rhythm whined.

"We still have sound checks, and the party will start soon," said Mion, still wildly smiling. "Time flies when you're watching a crocodile. We'll have to check up on them again later."

"Ok..." Rhythm sighed, not wanting to leave this precious amazing sight.

They were so invigorated from laughing at their rivals that their star aura shone brighter than ever before at the performance that night.

Serena, Kanon, and Kaname snuck into the back. "Our spare clothes have got to be around here somewhere..." Serena mumbled.

Mion peered around. Seeing her disheveled rivals sneaking around the back, she came up with a way to cause them even more embarrasment. "Hey everybody!" she shouted. "The manzai performers are here!" She pointed back at Serena, Kanon, and Kaname.

"I don't do manzai, you guys are on your own!" Kaname panicked. She dashed off and ducked behind a table just before a spotlight came around and centered itself on Serena and Kanon. The audience began to chuckle, thinking the disarray of clothing was part of the act.

"Hey, stop it! This isn't part of the act!" Serena yelled. The two girls tried to cover of the ripped parts of their expensive costumes.

"But at least we are getting a good laugh out of them," Kanon pointed out shyly.

Suddenly, they saw the bright flashes of cameras. "Oh no, they're taking pictures!" Serena shrieked. "Let's get out of here!" She grabbed Kanon's hand and ran off.

The whole party was laughing, especially Aira, Rhythm, and Mion, since they knew what caused this whole thing. Next time Serenon would definitely think twice before challenging MARs.


End file.
